Devices for carrying a baby or toddler typically require a one-piece device that straps to the adult and forms a seat for allowing the child to be carried by the adult. However, these devices are cumbersome in that they often hang from the adult when the child wishes to walk instead of being carried and are difficult to remove when not in use. Moreover, the child cannot be easily inserted and removed from the device since it requires unstrapping of the device to insert or remove the child from the carried position. In addition, conventional devices put an undue amount of strain on the adult's shoulders and hips due to the load distribution that is inherent with traditional device designs. Various embodiments of the present child carrying system recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art devices.